Te Surprendre
by malilite
Summary: Bonne Année ! Aucun rapport avec l'OS cecidit... Leur amitié avait toujours marché ainsi, par période. Une amitié inconstante, pleine de surprise. Relation tellement changeante qu'elle contiendrait d'autres sentiments qu'une simple fraternité...


_Ha, ha, ha... il est 23h59, je suis sûre d'être une des dernières, si ce n'est LA dernière à poster un OS en 2007... ah là, là, je sais pas vous, mais moi, ça a été une plutôt bonne année. Franchement :D !_

_Bon, c'est un OS que j'ai écris la veille de la sortie du Tome 7, je le trouve moyen, mais je voulais absolument poster un "truc" (mdr) aujourd'hui, en + sur un de mes couples préférés ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je l'aime bien quand même !_

**Titre : **_Te surprendre_

**Résumé : **Leur amitié avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, par période. Une amitié inconstante, pleine de surprise. Relation tellement changeante qu'elle contiendrait d'autres sentiments qu'une simple fraternité...

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est malheureusement à moi, tout à Rowling... Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne les lui emprunte que le temps d'un OS, et lui envoie plein de bonnes ondes positives pour la remercier !

* * *

_**Te surprendre**_

Ça avait toujours marché comme ça entre eux. C'était par phase. C'était une relation particulière, propre à eux, que peu pouvaient comprendre, mais que tout le monde respectait.

Ce n'était pas la grande amitié éternelle, les meilleurs amis comme James et Sirius, qui se comprenaient en un seul regard, qui créaient les plus grands délires et les plans les plus fantasques (et foireux !) en partant de rien, qui se vouaient fidélité jusqu'à la fin des temps, et qui pouvaient toujours se faire confiance. Ce n'était pas la relation affectueuse et bienveillante de Remus et Peter, le premier qui se prenait pour le grand frère de l'autre, qui voulait le protéger, alors qu'ils se racontaient tout, se ressemblaient même dans la façon qu'ils avaient de penser, et qu'ils savaient comment réagir quand l'autre n'allait pas bien.

Et, outre la relation fraternelle des Maraudeurs qui se connaissaient mieux que quiconque et qui ne se lassaient jamais des uns des autres, Remus et Sirius étaient surtout des _amis inconstants_. Enfin, c'était la meilleure définition qu'ils pouvaient trouver. En tout cas, leur relation marchait par phases, et tout le temps tacites. Parfois, ils ne se décollaient plus l'un de l'autre, se conduisaient comme les meilleurs amis du monde, étant plus proches encore entre eux que des deux autres, et cela pouvait durer un mois. Quelquefois, ils étaient juste amis, sans être inséparables. Ou encore, il y avait essentiellement de la taquinerie entre eux, des coups bas mais pas trop graves, des moqueries blessantes mais pas assez pour ne pas être vite oubliées.

Il pouvait arriver parfois qu'ils agissent comme de vrais étrangers, ne s'adressant la parole que par nécessité, pour se retrouver joyeusement à la fin de cette phase et en démarrer une autre. Une fois, ils avaient même été ennemis jurés, cela avait du duré trois heures et qurante neuf minutes. Ou alors, ils étaient juste confidents, ils se retrouvaient dans la journée, seuls, pour parler de choses importantes, personnelles, fondamentales. De tout et de rien, mais en plus approfondi.

Ils avaient donc une relation privilégiée, par phase. Et leur phase du moment, c'était à qui surprendrait le plus l'autre. Presque chacuns de leurs gestes et de leurs paroles ne dépendaient que de cela, trouver de nouvelles idées pour étonner. C'était dans ces moments là où ils n'étaient qu'adversaires, parfois Sirius étaient secondés par James, et Remus par Peter, mais les deux camps ne se mélangeaient pas.

Ça avait commencé par un devoir de botanique de Remus métamorphosé par Sirius en quelques pages du livre du Kamasutra moldu, et qui avait été ensorcelé de manière à ce que l'élève ne s'en rende compte qu'une fois le devoir rendu. Impressionné, Remus lui avait répondu en transformant les robes de sorcier de Sirius, les teignant toutes en rose bonbon avec dans le dos des petits messages affectueux, dans le genre de "traitez-moi d'imbécile". Puis, de fil en aiguille, de visage métamorphosé en potion empoisonnée, ils étaient passé aux choses sérieuses, un soir de mars 1977.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventé d'idiot pour m'attirer des ennuis, Sirius ? demanda Remus, fatigué de sa journée, en s'asseyant à côté de son ami sur le canapé de la salle commune.

- Pour te surprendre, mon ami, te surprendre, c'est ça le but.

- La seule chose qui m'a surprise, bailla le châtain, c'est le nombre de retenues que j'ai écopé depuis un mois. C'est fou comme ma moyenne a monté en flèche depuis le Oula-Up de ton vieux chien en laine dans la salle de métamorphose.

À ce souvenir, Sirius éclata de rire.

- Je sais pas où t'avais pêché cette idée, mais elle était vachement bien !

- Je suis au courant, sourit pompeusement Remus.

Sirius contempla un instant le visage de son ami, attendri par la petite fossette sur ses joues que formaient son sourire, et hypnotisé par l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux bruns aux reflets dorés... Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était approché de Remus au fil de ses pensées.

- Patmol, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit celui-ci, surpris.

Le Black s'arrêta en chemin, se lécha un instant les lèvres sans quitter les prunelles de Lupin, puis murmura "Je te surprends". Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur ces lèvres, qui ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, juste le temps de pousser un petit soupir de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Sirius fut étonné des yeux écarquillés que faisait Remus. Ça ne l'avait pas tant surpris, si ?

Et, sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien, Remus s'était penché à son tour, passant une main derrière la nuque du brun, et entamant un baiser plus long et plus passionné. C'était à son tour de le surprendre.

Leurs sentiments n'étaient pas clairs ce jour-là. Ils appréciaient juste le contact de l'autre, d'embrasser l'autre. Ils ne surent pas que, très bientôt, ce qui les surprendra le plus, ce serait la longue et tortueuse relation amoureuse qui les attendait.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus !_

_Bon, et bien... 3... 2... 1... BONNE ANNEE !!_

_(Laissez une chtite review quand même XD !)_


End file.
